She Does It Well
by TheRammbler
Summary: It's been a year since they've graduated. And Otani gets to go to an Umibozu concert for his birthday. Woo. (Ain't Koizumi amazing?) [A one-shot on Risa and Otani.] Rating for language and some graphic (sexual) content. (There should really be a smut tag or something)


_(inspired by sexy devil Koizumi - volume 12, chapter 45, cover)_

**Hope you enjoy. Two day (went past midnight lol) sprint. Just kinda in-the-moment type of thing, haha. Oh. And sorry for the language!**

** meant to be light, and smutty**

**ALSO: I am not an avid Lovely Complex fiction writer. So 1) Sorry if I used an cliches, and 2) Don't follow me for them, sorry.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of my first year at university. I was on my way to my future and my girlfriend was too.

I thought it was a grace period. Everything was so calm and peaceful.

And then everything changed two weeks before my birthday.

Risa had called me. For once she'd gotten hold of Umibozu concert tickets before I did, and she invited me to come. Incidentally it was to fall on the day I came into this world.

(ironic considering it was how we had unknowingly met for the first time)

And so, flash forward two weeks and half a day later, and there we are. Happy as can be. Coming from out the venue exit of a spectacular performance. And she asks me if we can stop by somewhere for a drink.

I say sure, of course. It was pretty normal for us to get a coke or a shake or something while we talked about the concert. So that was the first thing that made me think Koizumi was acting kinda weird.

Then she ordered a coffee when we got to one of those family restaurants.

And was smiling a whole bunch. And **not talking** a whole lot.

She wasn't acting like Koizumi. It was weird.

As the night dragged on, I figured she might be tired and offered to bike her home. And it was when she said "No thank you, Otani-kun." that I realized something was definitely up.

She looked at me with these really wide eyes. And she held out her hand. It was super embarrassing but there weren't too many people around, and Koizumi looked like she was really serious about something (not to mention I'd gotten better at handling mushy shit like this).

So I held her hand. And she lead the way.

Around corners. And past buildings. (With me rolling along a fucking bike the entire time)

And now here we are.

* * *

Yep. In the middle of the night. Two virgins in their twenties. At a fucking hotel.

I had been taking it slow for the past few years for a reason. I was short. She was tall. Could you imagine having sex with a chick who towers over you? That's right. Neither could I. And believe me. I've tried. I. Have. Tried.

The girl was too dense to even realize when she turned me on. It was cute at times. And frustrating at others. Very, very frustrating.

But there she was. Taking a shower. Clearly able to comprehend what was supposed to occur tonight.

WAIT. TONIGHT. WHY. WHAT HAPPENED.

I couldn't help but wonder if some guy at her technical college had given her "tips" or if she'd misconstrued some other situation.

But what made me most uncomfortable was how she knew where this place was. And how she knew the whole "DateHotelShowerSex" procedure.

It kind of pissed me off.

And made me laugh.

I'd been hoping to be with her for a while now.

To the point where I was actually carrying a roll of condoms in my wallet.

But of course that wasn't the point.

More so, when did Koizumi get to the point where she had become comfortable being...intimate with me?

We'd been an idiot couple for so long I was wondering if I'd be a virgin forever. And then this.

Uggghhhhh.

And as I continue to go over this whole situation in my head, waiting for my time in the shower- to calm myself down rather than clean myself, really- there was a click of the bathroom lock opening up.

Warm air was visibly seen entering into the bed area of the room as she stepped out of the bathroom.

At which point I almost fell over.

I couldn't comprehend who...WHAT had come out of the bathroom.

Surely it was not Koizumi.

My idiotic girlfriend who got embarrassed when I kissed her.

But indeed it was.

I avoided her eyes and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Holy fuck.

* * *

I pulled my clothes off frantically.

She was definitely ready.

I hopped into the shower.

It was ice cold but I scrubbed hard and fast.

I was being as quick as I could.

I did **not** want to leave her out there like that.

No way.

Just the image...

I tugged the knob to the right, but unfortunately the ice water would not get any colder.

I stood there for a moment trying to clear my head. As unlikely as it was.

I got out, grabbed a towel, dried, and picked up my jeans.

Wallet. Condoms. Door.

Wait.

What am I supposed to wear?!

With her looking...Where the fuck did she get those clothes...Can those even be _called _clothes at that point?!

I looked around me. There was this dark blue bath robe.

I looked back at my jeans and shirt.

I grabbed the robe and pocketed the condoms.

TODAY I SHALL HAVE SEX WITH KOIZUMI. HOLY HELL.

I breathed out loudly and opened the door.

* * *

She had posed herself. And I have to admit (to myself) that she was as hot as the pits of hell.

Her hair was in a bun, like usual. But her CLOTHES! Ughhhh.

Black bra. Her tits squeezed together at the top.

Black g-string.

That's it.

She was lying on her back.

Thighs together.

Calves parted.

Her eyes were on me.

Her expression nothing I'd ever seen.

It felt weird. But I couldn't make fun of her (as much as I wanted to).

She was just so beautiful.

"Koizumi" I breathed. (Regretted it. I looked so dorky. GAWWWWD.)

She said nothing.

I headed towards her.

She didn't react until I put a knee on the bed near her.

Her eyes darted toward my leg and back to me.

I was so hard it hurt but geeze. I had to stay calm. I didn't want to scare her.

It was her first time too...right?

I moved closer. She closed her eyes.

I was getting annoyed at how at-ease she seemed.

I head butted her.

"OW!"

"There!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop acting so...You think someone as big as you could be sexy?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Unsexy amazoness."

She sighed and got up. Then pushed my shoulders back, onto the bed.

Wait what?

Koizumi straddled me over my waist.

I couldn't believe this was my idiotic girlfriend. But I really didn't want to stop.

She looked unspeakably beautiful on top of me.

She brought a hand up and it softly pulled my wrist to her leg.

My mind was actually going numb at this point. It was difficult to tell if I was breathing or panting.

My hand touched her though. It was soft. Like. **Really **soft.

She moved my hand in half circle half box shaped patterns.

I suddenly wanted to stop. I wanted to ask where she learned all this.

Then she leaned forward. Her throat right in front of me, her chest pushing into mine.

I kissed instinctively, in that place where her jaw ended, right under her ear. It looked like the right place.

She moaned.

She **moaned.**

**She **moaned.

So I kissed her lower. Hoping to hear more. Get more. (I'm only a man, damn it!)

I kissed her collar bone. I felt her arch her back.

She was being so different than...ever.

It was her first time acting like this.

Even that time we shared a room at Maitake's wedding. She was way too shy to even touch me. So what the hell was this.

And then Koizumi let go of my wrist, leaving my hand on her, and bringing her own to my jaw, pushing up, kissing me.

At this point I broke. Forget how or why she learned this shit. I just wanted her to do everything with me. Right now. Because I couldn't wait. (Well I could but I definitely didn't want to...)

So I kissed her back. Bringing my other hand to her back. Holding her. Pressing her into me. Pushing into her.

I'm pretty sure she felt me. As I lifted my hips slightly off the bed I could hear a restrained groan from throat. It sent shivers up my back.

I pushed my torso forward. Her legs were already on both sides of me (on account of her fucking straddling me) and so I continued forward, pushing Koizumi to her back. I pushed my hips into her.

She groaned again.

I broke our kiss for air. We had clacked our teeth when I'd pushed Koizumi down, and I could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

But I only wanted to see lust. I brought the hand on her leg up to a breast. She let out an audible gasp.

I squeezed, kind of hard- more at my own excitement than thinking she'd like it or anything.

I quickly eased my grip and kissed her again, grinding into her some more.

I continued, waiting. And then she grinded back.

I dug my hands into the blankets, trying to reach behind her.

She arched her back. I grabbed the clasp of her bra and pulled. Nothing.

I moved one upwards. I squeezed it. Then I remembered, way back in 3rd year, highschool, I had searched it up. How to undo a bra.

So I tried it. I moved my hands towards each other. Suddenly the bra slackened, and I was left with a feeling of triumph. (Fuck yesss)

I tried to pull it off my girl, but Koizumi pulled it off herself, smiling at me. In a really coy way.

I got kinda upset for a second but then I saw those little breasts of hers and she was forgiven.

I went for the left one. (Gotta start somewhere)

And kissed the top of her breast. Working clockwise around her nipple before kissing that too. It wanted to waterboat her right there but 1) that would be rude and 2) she wasn't all that well endowed...

I couldn't help but think that they were the perfect size though. They were a part of Koizumi after all.

She moaned again, fiddling with my hair with her warm hands. (So I guess she _was_ feeling it after all)

I felt her hands leave my head and reach into the top of my robe.

She moved her hand across my chest, going up to my collar bone, then shoulder, then neck, then jaw. She turned my head to face her. She gave me a really shy-type smile. Another face I'd never seen.

It looked like she was saying it was okay or something. So I figured this was it.

My girlfriend, Koizumi Risa, was officially ready to have sex with me. Wow.

* * *

Okay. So usually when it reaches this point it's supposed to go smoothly. But I had no idea what to do.

I just wanted to raise those sexy legs of her, rip off her panties and fuck her like an animal. But I figured that since she was a virgin, that wouldn't exactly feel good.

So I just kissed her some more.

And grinded.

And then it kind of started happening.

She pushed the top of my robe apart, holding onto my back, bring me closer to her. I could feel her bare tits against my chest. Which made me feel manly as hell. And I used a knee to push a leg to the side and I brought a hand super low. Down past her breast, rubbing her hip for a minute. Then again, dipping lower. And feeling a different kind of wetness than ever in my life.

I felt like I was gonna cum. With just her face and my finger touching her. (Please Nakao, tell me this is normal!)

I slipped a finger inside of her, pushing against this soft resistance. She kind of screamed out.

I removed my finger. Shit. "Are you ok?!"

"Um. Maybe use your. Um. Well a finger...I don't want your finger to take my virginity..." She was blushing like crazy, but I got it.

I never thought that a finger would do anything. But I guess that meant Koizumi was definitely a virgin if she'd never ever fingered herself. And that she must be tight as fuck.

"Y-yeah." Coming to terms with my girlfriend basically asking me to fuck her with my dick, I breathed, and reached into my robe pocket for the roll of majestic protection.

Koizumi looked at it and smiled at me. Kinda like saying thanks for not getting me pregnant while we're still not married.

And I kind of thought to myself, as I clumsily got through putting on a condom (thank goodness I practiced before...everyone does it!), that maybe I actually wanted to marry Risa when I got older. Coming home to this fashion designer wife, maybe some kids.

And that just made me want to screw her even more. Kids. With her. God.

I rubbed against her a bit (good think I got lubed condoms, haha) but slipped off, my penis now resting below her stomach.

She blushed again as she reached down and brought my dick down again, lower and lower (DOES SHE WANT ANAL FOR OUR FIRST- ohhh.) and into her vagina.

Wow. WOW. I mean. I know it's supposed to feel good. But really? This was so soft. Softer than anything. Softer than her thighs!

I pushed in and she squealed, so I stopped again. She held my hips still, her nails digging into me.

It took everything to stay still. But still I kept. And waited. And waited. For sooooo long. And she felt soooooooo good.

And then her grip eased. And she let go. As did I; of my control. And my hips moved fast against her. Feeling her insides.

I wanted to go even deeper and I lifted her legs, her knees easily passing over my shoulder. Her soft thighs were near me. And I kissed one, incessantly, as I plunged into her over and over and over as I reached the peak and went right over it. Her inside squeezed ever so tight and she pushed against me as she gasped against the air, as though she were drowning in it.

A flood of euphoria washed over me as I released myself inside my girlfriend (well, inside a stupid rubber), and collapsed beside her.

We lay there panting for a while. And as I looked at her (she was strangely panting harder than me) she seemed so beautiful.

I mean she was mine. Like. **Mine** mine.

I smiled at her and grabbed her waist, dragging her towards me across the sheets. Her feet reached farther down the bed than my own, so my feet cuddled with her ankles. And her head lay higher on the pillow so I kissed the sweat off her jaw (and wiped my mouth- why do people do stupid shit like this after sex?!). I nuzzled into her neck, the hair on both of our heads sticking to one another's faces.

"I love you Risa."

She giggled like an idiot and I smiled some more.

"I love you too, At-su-shiii~ Happy Birthday!"

And I laughed. (Pretty great birthday present, if I can say so myself.)

* * *

"And that's why I couldn't hang out with you yesterday. we stayed late. And I saw her home. So...shucks for you." I turned from Nakao and Suzuki after having given them a much shorter (and way less sappy) version of the story.

"WOW." Nakao replied, smiling. "You were still a virgin?!"

"What? So's Suzuki, so fuck off."

"You are?" Nakao asks.

Suzuki simply blushed, looked down, shook his head and coughed.

And so, it turns out, that even Chiharu gave it up easier than my idiot girlfriend.

(But damn, does she do it well.)

* * *

**The end kind of ruins it. I know. But I added it anyway. So fuck off. (Not really. I love you guys.)**

**Kay, R&amp;R if you can, and have a good day! \\(^0^)/**

**(Again. Rushed. And not really serious.)**


End file.
